


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by arosetosomeone



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, POV First Person, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arosetosomeone/pseuds/arosetosomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU short fluffy one shot. Elena is cold after walking back to class and a certain Salvatore is there to help her warm up. Established Damon/Elena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot this one in the one shot uploading I did yesterday as I slowly but surely transfer my fic from fanfic.net to here. This is written in Elena's POV. Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries

"Why did I choose this school again?" I asked while shivering and trying to pile on every blanket in sight around me. I went to a college out in the mountains. At the moment the weather actually decided to be mountain weather. It was cold, there was freezing rain with snow mixed in as well. The wind was also blowing and I had just gotten back from class. The walk to the building where my class and my dorm was practically across campus. It sucked. "Hmmm, it might have to do with the fact that it has the highest journalism program in the state." My boyfriend, Damon Salvatore, replied back at me with that stupid smirk on his face. You see when I got cold, I became miserable and that usually resulted in me not being the happiest of people.

"I suppose that could be it, but weren't there other schools where it was warmer?" I asked still trying to cocoon myself in my blankets. I even started barricading my pillows around me. Damon chuckled before climbing up on the top bunk with me. "You know that this was the one you fell in love with. Now come here so I can help you warm up." I had my laptop in my lap. I was listening to music and working on my latest short story for my creative writing class. "No, I think I'll just stay over here in my blanket mountain and work on my story thank you." I declined his offer. I really needed to get this story written so I could take a nap before my roommate came back from her class. We had a dinner date so I had to warm up enough so I could make it to the dining hall without turning into a human icicle.

"Will you stop being stubborn for five minutes and let me help you warm up. You and your little blanket mountain over there are still visibly shaking." Damon replied. "No. If you come over you will distract me then I won't get my work done! I have a dinner date with my roommate remember and I want to take a nap before so. So if you would kindly let me finish so I can do that, I would greatly appreciate it." After my second rejection I felt my body pillow be taken away before I felt a hard, muscle, warm body up against mine. I look back and there was Damon with that stupid smirk, that secretly I loved, just not right now, seeing how I was cold and miserable, on his face. His legs were on either side of mine and he scooted back until his back was against the wall. He then wrapped his arms around my waist, underneath my arms so I could still write. He kissed my cheek before resting his head on my shoulder. I immediately melted into his embrace, even if my mind was reluctant to do so. "See that wasn't so bad now was it?" He whispered in my ear. Even his breath was warm, which caused me to melt even more. I sighed and started to write again. "I guess not." I said reluctantly. He chuckled and laid his head back on my shoulder. We stayed like that until I finished my paper. He wasn't distracting, I finished my paper, and we took a nap together. I used him as my pillow and he still kept his arms wrapped around me. When I awoke from my nap I was very warm and ready to walk back out in the cold. Before I left with my roommate, I gave him a sweet kiss, and whispered against his lips "You better be here when I get back because I'll need my favorite blanket again." I pulled back with a smirk and left with my roommate. When I returned he was there, waiting with open arms.


End file.
